cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Night City
' ' ' ' is a city in the Free State of Northern California. It is located in the west coast of the United States in the Del Coronado Bay. As of the year 2020 it is said to have around five million inhabitants across its many boroughs. It is the central location in the pen and paper RPG series Cyberpunk 2013, 2020 and V 3.0 and is to be featured in the upcoming Cyberpunk 2077 Video Game History Richard Night Night City was the brainchild of businessman Richard Night, who became dissatisfied with his experiences in managing corporate construction projects as part of his company Halsey, Ferris and Night. This led him to break off and form his own company Night International, with the end goal of creating the ideal city. Situated in the Del Coronado bay, the city was originally going to be known as Coronado City and Richard Night envisioned it as a utopia, in which cities across the country could look up to as the gold standard. After the collapse many of the megacorps also looked at creating such a space, in which crime and poverty were non-existent, as well as the laws that impeded their sometimes unethical work. By 1992 megacorps Araska, EBM and Petrochem had all invested heavily in Coronado City. Night purchased many of the rights as well as large swaths of land surrounding the Del Coronado bay from Petrochem to secure the land for the new city. By 1993 the construction for the city was well under way, and the bay had been dredged and the upper peninsula had been extended. The existing residents of Del Coronado had been relocated to a new area known as Old Downtown and the central hub of the city, where the corporations were based would be the new downtown area. The Mob Wars After Richard Night's death in 1998, the city was renamed Night City in his memory, after which several different groups vied for control. Local mob figures battled with the Corporations resulting in anarchy in several sectors and the police force became ineffective against such groups. By 2005 the mob had control of the cities infrastructure and the corporations - who had no desire to govern - retreated back to their corporate strongholds and the suburbs. The time between 2009 and 2011 were known as the mob wars. The city had grew to be incredibly violent with murder and gang activity at an all time high. It is unclear whether the corporations attempted to deal with the mob, but it is known that the Mob was bad business for the megacorps. In one fell swoop heavily armored Arasaka paramilitaries took to the streets to deal with the mob, after which they were effectively defeated. The Corporations placed puppets in the local government and started a policy of cleaning up the war-torn city. The homeless problem grew out of control when new laws stated that anyone without the finances to renovate their home would be removed. The Affordable housing of the city had been taken over by the corps troops, displacing hundreds of residents. By the year 2020 the mob-wars were long over and city had become a relativity peaceful place with the downtown area being policed at all times. However the dangers still remain, and the scars have not yet healed. Weapons are commonplace in everyone's day to day lives and it would not be out of the ordinary to see a gun next to a briefcase on the sidewalk. Zones of Night City The Night City metropolis is built up on dozens of small zones, and is surrounded by larger suburban zones. Zone A through C make up the downtown area, zone D is the violent crime ridden hell hole known as the Combat Zone, and Zones E through J are the wider suburban area. Downtown A # Little Italy # Northside District # City Center # Upper Eastside # Upper Marina # East Marina B # Westhill # Corp Center # Bank Block # Medical Center # Old Downtown # New Harbor Area C # Night University # Lake Park # Eastpark and Japantown # Little China # Studio City # Charter Hill Combat Zone D # Combat Zone Suburbs E - South Night City # Municipal Sewage Plant # San Morro Bay Cargo and Container Port # Petrochem Refinery Terminal F - Westbrook # Executive Estates G - Pacifica # Westwind Estates # Coastview # Playland by the Sea # Pacifica Archology H - Northoak # The Oaks # NORPAC Naval HQ # NORCAL Airforce HQ # NORCAL Army HQ I - Rancho Coronado J - Heywood # Arasaka Weapons Facility # Biotechnica Research Station # EBM Remote Assembly Factory # Militech Training Facility Image Gallery Video Gallery References FISK, C. Night City Sourcebook. ''1st ed. ''Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1991 es: ru:Найт Сити uk:Найт-Сіті de:Night City Category:Cities in Cyberpunk 2020 Category:Cities in Cyberpunk 2077 Category:Night City Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Category:Cyberpunk 2077